What is the greatest common factor of $6$ and $8$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(6, 8) = {?}$
Answer: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $6$ and $8$ The factors of $6$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ , and $6$ The factors of $8$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ , and $8$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $6$ and $8$ is $2$. $\operatorname{gcf}(6, 8) = 2$